


Lost and Found

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternatie Universe - No TB, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High Honor, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: What happens after 5 months of working hard for a man who doesn't even respect you, only to run into the arms of a working woman about ready to spill his seed all over her rather than you?Well..... You run away of course.However, the gunsmith of Annesburg always warned you about those no good Murfee Broods. Constantly attacking lone riders and taking them back to their colony to feast like animals on their flesh and bone. Making all sorts of ridiculous traps just to get what they wanted.And you were dumb enough to fall into one.Is all hope lost? Or is there a stranger out there who might be able to help.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: The Misadventures of Arthur Morgan and Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849042
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* I know it's been a minute. Tbh I had been dealing with some emotional stuff, and had a bit of a writers block. And even though it's still there for some of the fics I already have going on. My comfort character, Arthur, won't leave me alone with constant ideas for reader and him. Whether their continuations or not.
> 
> So, I hope you do enjoy this. It kinda came from a dark place within the emotional shit I've been putting myself thru. But as always, I have a cowboy who's always willing to help pick me back up❤️

Now you have done it. Truly and utterly fucked yourself over in the biggest sense possible. Not only had your emotions gotten the better of your judgement, but it seemed your mistake was about to cost your life. Along with losing your best horse to the spears that you somehow managed to avoid while falling into this massive pit.

You'd only heard stories of the Murfee Broods wild and crazed traps to capture unsuspecting travelers. A quick and easy way of gathering victims for their sick pleasures. 

That's why you never left Annesburg…. At least until you finally had enough.

You couldn't stand living in that God forsaken town any longer. Watching your ' _husband_ ' throw himself into a drunken stupor after working long, assanining hours in the mine. And then to find him in the arms of some working woman? All while pulling his pants down to get it whatever pleasure he was after.

It wasn't like you hadn't given him the attention he wanted. Every time he came home after working so hard, you already had a bath waiting for him, along with some hot tea that usually helped with soothing his throat from the constant dust and dirt he inhaled all day in the mine. Making sure he had a hearty meal while you were left with the scraps. Even going so far as to learn how to catch and roast rats for the cheapest source of protein.

It wasn't always like this. In fact when you and Paul had arrived here, it was after you both ran away from Valentine. Paul had been done with such a poor way of hard work for no results, and had talked of an opportunity for you two to travel on. Just a few months in working this mine and the two of you could travel wherever you wanted to go. Something that somewhat appealed to you, but certainly not in the way you had thought.

Your main problem was with living in a small town. Everyone knew everyone's business. Not to mention the scandals and debauchery that came during the rough nights out at the saloon, even in a mud town like Valentine. You had come from a broken family, your pa drinking himself to death while your ma was always running out to meet with other men. One time, you had even caught her on some sort of 'date' with the Sheriff.

And that's when you realized you wanted out of that town.

Paul had been your neighbor and friend for a long time. However, with his father being the pastor of the church, and his mother being the town gossip, they didn't allow him around you or your family. Though he would still find ways to meet you around the town, even sneak into your home whenever your father and mother were gone. It wasn't like they noticed much.

Hell they didn't even know you had fled Valentine. Having deserted your run down home and sought out Annesburg to earn some quick cash, and be free to travel.

That was about 5 months ago. And within that 5 months, your life became a living hell. 

First, you hadn't known that the town was going to be so….. Small. The houses they had for the mine workers were even smaller and more run down than the little farm house that you used to live in. Not to mention the air always smelled of soot and engine oil. Burning coal was practically burnt into your hair at this point. 

The water in the lake was tainted from the toxic crap that the mine was constantly pumping. Turning the once clear water into a dark and mucky cloud. You couldn't even fish for your dinner along the lakeside shore. Usually fish were already floating there, belly up and rotting in the sun. 

The only place that you felt comfortable was at the gunsmith. Lou, the owner, had needed some extra help with the little hotel he ran next door. Making sure the baths were filled with hot, boiled down water. You let the other women handle the bathing of those who actually could pay extra. Given that you had always thought the bath girls, and even the prostitutes that ended up wandering the town were rather nice company. Despite taking advantage of the drunken, stupid work men who didn't have families to feed. They usually left those who had families alone. And even making friends with the wives and mother's who lived around the town.

Well at least you had thought. 

Sure you still hadn't known all the girls in town, but when you caught your fiance in some new woman's arms. Already trying to shove his trousers down as she was leading them towards the hotel room _you_ just got together. He smelt of bourbon that most of the other drunkards smelled of. The past month he's smelt of that disgusting smell ever since his buddies convinced him to go out one night. Saying that he needed to be one of the men and grow some hair on his chest.

And you hadn't said anything, not a God-damn word. Not even when he became angry and swung at you, or when he would pass out before making it home. Usually his buddies came and dumped him on your front step. Making some leering comment of your ever thinning body and bitching about Paul's lack of ability to hold down a drink.

Well…. Seeing him in that prostitute's arms, you made a split choice. Deciding to ignore the yells Paul had been giving, and those of the man who's horse you just lept on. Spurring the now irritated nag towards the direction of the dark forest. Wanting nothing more than to be hidden away and forgotten among the thick forest that surrounded the town.

However, you forgot the warning Lou always told you anytime you spoke about traveling. Having taught you a small bit about guns in order to protect yourself if you wandered too far from the town.

There were worse things in the forest than predators, there were **monsters**.

And now here you were, injured down below a man made pit. Spikes that looked hand-made had been buried in the ground. Your horse, unfortunately, had landed on top of the spikes. Unintentionally saving you from it's same grim fate. The only thing that seemed wrong was a gash from a rock that protruded from the ground. Your leg having landed on the sharp objects and cutting through your skirt and your skin. 

This was some sort of crazed, Murfee brood trap. And you dumbly fell right in.

You couldn't help but sniffle and sob. Not only because of the predicament you found yourself, but because of Paul. Part of you cursing and hating his name with every pathetic sound you made. If it wasn't for his selfish, pathetic attitude, you wouldn't be in this mess.

But you really knew…. It was your fault for believing him in the first place.

As you continued to sob and sniffle at your impending fate, you hadn't even noticed a pair of hooves trotting up towards your position. You might've not realized during your rush away from the town that you almost ran into someone. And fortunately for you, that certain someone had already found himself running after you instead of minding his own business. He tried to call out for you, but must've gone unheard over the whipping winds of the storm that rolled in. Between the hard rain and thunder, he could barely make out your soft cries and sobs as he tried to find you.

You were wallowed in such pity that you didn't notice the figure already trying to look into the pit. Having caught eyes on your sniffling form and just how deep the hole was before whistling for his horse to come closer.

This time however, you caught onto that human like noise.

"H-hello?" You muttered out quietly. Hoping that you weren't just giving those _animals_ more of a reason to leer and sneer at your misfortunes. However, you were surprised by a low tone of a voice saying 'shh' down towards you.

"Quiet now, darlin." A deep voice rumbled out at the top of the hole. "Gonna getcha out. Just, don't wanna get jumped by them inbreds and make us both be a meal."

This time, you kept your mouth shut. It was obvious that this man wasn't the ones you had thought would end in pain and agony. Whatever God might be out there certainly had their eye on you. Having some sane stranger become your rescuer, even when Paul hadn't even bothered to come chasing after you. There were plenty of horses he could jump on and try to chase you down.

But…. Deep down you already knew he was probably back with that prostitute. Having the time of his life now that his wife-to-be fled into Murfee territory. Finally free of that old nag of his, as the other miners used to sneer at you whenever you made apparent disgust towards Paul being drunk as a skunk. 

Honestly, you didn't even know what _to_ do now that you were being rescued.

The next thing you knew, a rope had fallen down and dangled right in front of you. Clearly your rescuer was planning on pulling you out. At least 5 months of practically starving yourself was actually useful, given that he would've been able to pull you up with no problem. You wrapped the rope around your arm and tugged twice on the rope. Letting your savior know that he could just pull you right up.

With the wind that picked up with the storm, you couldn't even hear the man urging his horse forward slowly. He used his trusty steed to help slowly lift you out of the hole. While the stranger himself was waiting at the top. Ready to fish you out himself once you were close enough. The minute he saw your tattered pale blue shirt, he reached down and found a grip on your arm wrapped in the rope. Giving a loud grunt as he used his strength to pluck you right out of the hole.

You weren't prepared for the contact, much like you weren't prepared to fall right on top of him. The stranger had used too much strength trying to pull you out, that he almost threw you over. A small yelp left you as you landed on top of something squishy, yet sturdy. Once you realized it was a man…. Luckily it was dark because he probably would've seen how red your face got.

".... Y'alright?" His voice was so low yet….. Strangely comforting. Like a warm fire after a dark and damp night. Much like right now. You finally gazed upon him, taking in his tired looking features. A short beard covering his big chin with hair down to his shoulders. What stood out most to you was his ocean blue eyes, and the worn-out gambler hat that managed to stay on his head.

"Y-yeah…." You stuttered out. Whether it was from how handsome you realized your savoir was, or from the cold that had settled into your bones, you didn't know. But you knew that you had to hurry and get out of the area. You both had been lucky no Murfee brood had found their trap had gone off, so you needed to be quick.

Your savior seemed to have the same idea as he helped you stand up. Only for you to yelp in pain as you remembered your ankle had been sliced open from the spikes below. Before you could possibly fall however, the man saved you again by holding you tightly against his chest.

"What is it?" He asked. This time, the rumble in his voice was full of concern over what injury you might've had. Pathetically, you held out your barefoot to him, having lost your shoe to the hole. Showing the torn flesh as the rain mixed with the blood, making it run down your foot.

"M-my a-ankle…." You muttered softly, your eyes already starting to get misty at how much in pain you were in. Along with your body now shivering in his arms from the cold rain, and probably the loss of blood. Your savoir held you closer to his chest as he whistled through the thundering rain. That's when you could hear the hooves and a whinny of a large, cremello gold Dutch Warmblood horse who knickered towards your direction. The horse stopped right next to you and your savior as it's hooves impatiently stomped on the ground.

"Don't think you'll make it through the storm with that. I know of a dry place ta rest and get yer ankle fixed." The man explained while setting you up onto the tall horse. While there was part of you certainly wary of this man, given that he was indeed a stranger. You also felt a strong sense of trust washing over you all while he worked. It was obvious he was used to helping out others during their time of need. Not that you had even realized you were in trouble in the first place.

He wasn't like Paul…. Who you had lost that same feeling with a long time ago.

So once the man pulled himself onto the saddle, you immediately latched onto him. Something deep inside secretly not wanting to lose that feeling again. You hadn't realized how comforting it was to fully put your trust into someone, even just for one minute of your life. And to be honest, you felt like you had wasted on the wrong one.

Not that the man you clung to now would ever become that new person…. Hell, you didn't even know the man's name and here you were, wordlessly dumping your problems onto him.

And, even though his massive body had tensed at your sudden intrusion, he leaned into your grip. Quickly urging his horse deeper into the woods.

You noticed a small cabin, still on the outskirts of town. Secretly, you were glad you weren't going home just yet. It actually gave you time to figure out what to do. After dealing with all of Paul's bullshit for 5 months, you didn't know if you wanted to go back to that. As much as you grew fond of some folks, it was just an eerie reminder of the mudtown you grew up in. Not to mention the gruff coal miners always sneered and leered towards you. And the waters were just…. Disgusting.

Lou always mentioned wanting to give you all the money he had in his register and sending you away. Maybe one last visit to him and you'd take him up on that offer.

The rain hadn't let up the whole ride, and by now, both you and your savior were soaked down to the bone. You still sat shivering on the beautiful stallion while the man finally hopped off. Easily helping you off the horse, and took you into his arms. He held you bridal style while he carried you into the little house. Careful to not bump your ankle, or your head.

"Not sure how long this storm'll last." He said, clearing his throat while he settled you down into the chair that was in the middle of the room. A bare table sat along with it as he also set his soaked satchel. "But I'm sure it'll be clear by mornin."

"Not sure I want it to be…" You mumbled out. Not realizing you had spoken aloud until you heard a small hum from the man. Like he actually understood what you could've meant by that. Sure you hadn't seen him while you fled Annesburg, but he could tell that someone running away into a storm certainly was running away from something.

However, he didn't pry any further. His attention now on your ankle as he rummaged through the cabinets for some dry bandages. Looking at your ankle, you realized that your skirt was still dripping water onto your injury.

"M-maybe I sh-should change o-out of my skirt." You suggested. Certainly not catching onto how inappropriate that might have been until you noticed the man's cheeks grow even redder at your suggestion. "W-well it's s-soaking wet, and gonna ruined th-the bandage…" You added with a chatter, now unable to meet his eye as you tried to wipe off the access water still dripping down your injured leg.

"Well… Lemme find ya a dry blanket ta wrap around ya." He grumbled out. Now tucking his face more into the collar of his soaked black shirt instead of looking at you. "Don't want ya too uncomfortable." 

"....Thank y-you…." You'd mumbled out softly. Finally able to meet his eye as he gave you a small smile. Giving a stiff nod before entering another room. No doubt where the blankets were. You shimmed off your skirt, trying not to jostle your injury too much. Only giving one small hiss when you lifted your bottom up and slipped the shredded fabric. You dropped the soaking mess onto the floor next to your chair. 

Without thinking much of it, you unbutton your damp shirt as well. At this point, you just wanted to get out of the fabric that stuck to your skin. You managed to get yourself stuck after trying to pull it over your head. The man entered the room just in time to see you chuck the piece of fabric to the floor and quickly covered your bits from his view. 

You shivered as your bare shoulders now caught the cold breeze that drifted through the walls of the old cabin.

"Here, let's get these round ya." The man said quietly. Stepping forward and placing one blanket around your shoulder. Along with draping another blanket over your lap. Successfully creating some warmth for you to huddle into the somewhat soft fabric. You turned your gaze towards the man as he shed his damp, leather coat. Setting it on the chair as it revealed a worn black button up. He untied the matching bandana and placed it along with his other things before finally removing his worn, old hat. His sandy blonde hair that was down to his shoulders was somewhat frizzy from the rain. So he simply used his fingers to brush back his hair out of his face. 

"Now, let's look at that ankle." He added softly. Stepping forward and bending on one knee in front of you. Even though his hands felt calloused, he was surprisingly gentle when he gripped onto your calf. He lifted your ankle into the light of the fire that was going as he took a closer look at it. Reaching over to the table, he grabbed the supplies he had gathered and began with a bottle of whiskey he had pulled out of his satchel. 

"This'll help it not get infected. Only problem, it's gonna sting like hell." His blue eyes met yours as he held the bottle out to you. "Little liquid courage should help ya get through the pain."

"Can't b-be any worse than i-it feels now." You muttered softly. Already bending over a bit and taking the cold bottle from his hands. Fingers brushing against each other as you lifted the tip to your lips. Usually you weren't one for alcohol, given that the stuff had gotten a hold on your father to where he ended up losing your mothers respect. Along with how Paul had changed so drastically after he had begun to drink with the other miners. 

After tonight, you deserve a break from your feelings and mind. 

Taking a long swig, you almost coughed up the liquid. This stuff was certainly stronger than anything you had ever tried. Your eyes had begun to water from the burn as you gasped for air. Already shoving the bottle back into the man's hands as he looked surprised by how much you took. Though his concern broke into a small smile as he took a swig himself.

"Tennessee Whiskey will do that to ya if ya ain't careful." The man explained as he chuckled softly. He'd take the whiskey and pour some over a rag, your eyes already trained on the fabric as you mentally prepared yourself. Thankfully that small chug was enough to help you grit your teeth through the burn as he cleaned out your wound. Any little rocks or splinters that might've been lodged in was now on the ground. Your eyes still glued shut as you waited with bated breath for him to be done. 

It wasn't until you felt him wrapping the bandage over your ankle would you dare to finally look down. Despite the man's hands being bloodied, everything else was covered. And your ankle felt a thousand times better than you had.

"Just, stay off that for a few weeks and get yerself to a real doctor, and I'm sure yer gonna be fine." He said, already standing up straight. Walking over to the kitchen sink and washing the mess from his hands. You, yourself, had already let your foot down to rest as you watched him closely. Unable to help yourself from taking a good look at the guy who bothered to even save you.

Something you're sure Paul wouldn't have ever done.

"I don't even know your name…." You couldn't help but comment aloud. Realizing that during him rescuing you from becoming a cannibalistic meal, you didn't even know who this stranger was. For all you knew, he could be even worse than the men who made that death trap.

But, then again if he was, why take the trouble in saving you from that hole if he was?

"Heh… Guess yer right." The man commented thoughtfully as he finished cleaning up his hands. He walked over to the table and sat at the empty chair across from yours. With his now clean hand, held it out towards you. "Arthur, Arthur Morgan."

"(Y/N)...." You replied back and took your hand in his. Giving a firm shake to his gesture with a nod of your own. He'd smile softly at your gesture and pat your hand softly. 

"Well Miss (Y/N), suppose yer lucky ya almost ran right into me and my horse." And there it was. Of course you hadn't realized that was the reason why he had followed you. "Was worried a girl like you was in trouble, though it seems like you tumbled into it instead."

"Y-yeah…. I'm so sorry about that." You mumbled embarrassedly. Using a hand to rub down your face as you now had to explain yourself. "I wasn't in trouble, per say…. More of just….. Trying to run away from a fucked up situation."

"Don't I know about messed up situations…" Arthur chuckled as he reached into his satchel. This time, he pulled out a few pieces of dried meat, along with a can of fruit. Using the plates on the table, he divided the food between the two of you and offered a plate. "Anything you uh…. Need ta get off yer chest?"

"It's… A rather long story." You added softly, reaching for the plate and looking at the food. It had been a minute since you had anything this decent and you were already salivating. "I'm not sure you'd wanna be burdened with my trouble."

"Well Miss, if ya don't mind me sayin, I did chase ya in that storm just ta make sure you weren't in trouble." His words did make you pause though for a moment. Sure you weren't prepared to actually end up telling this man your problems. No doubt he probably had his own to deal with. "So if you are, I'm probably the guy to go to for some answers."

"Answers on what?" You couldn't help but ask. It was clear by the way he dressed and spoke, like he was very well versed on 'trouble'. Along with his way of being resourceful enough to share his food and comfort with you. Not to mention how ingenious it was for how he helped you out of that pit. But did he really understand what was going through your mind right now?

"About whether or not you should go back to yer town…" Apparently he did seem to understand, at least enough to see you were reluctant on going back to Annesburg. You had let your emotions slip whenever the thought of going back was brought up. Given that, much like when you were stuck in Valentine, really all you wanted to do was leave and never go back.

But…. That would mean you'd go…. _Alone_.

"So…. Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly. Already digging into his food and watching you closely. Expecting you to begin eating your own food as you sighed softly. Well, it was better to vent your frustrations out on a stranger than to someone who actually _knew_ Paul. 

And so, you told him your story.

Like you said, it was rather long, given that you had to start out from the beginning. Small town idiots trying to seek adventure into the unknown. However, with lack of money, you ended up in Annesburg for quick work. Arthur kept his attention on you as you scarfed down the dinner, plus a hunk of cheese and a roll he kept for fishing lure. Though he was happy to help feed you the more you continued to talk about your problems. Finally seeing just how animated you got once the chill and hunger finally subsided within you. 

"So I went to check with Lou if he needed anything else…. And ran right into Paul on the arm of a working girl. Shoving his pay for the day at her while goin to the room I just prepped… Apparently for that lady." You heaved a sigh as you lightly scraped your for on the plate. Playing with a few crumbs still littered the flat surface. "And something just…. Snapped. I took some poor fellas horse and just rode off."

"Wow, that's…. Quite a story." Arthur certainly was taken back by just how much you'd been through. It wasn't everyday that a person is thrown into the same situation that they grew up in, at least willingly. And it had been obvious from your story that all you wanted was adventure. To see more to life than being a boring housewife. 

To actually do _something_ with your life.

"As much as I appreciated Lou and a few others…. Annesburg never felt like _home_.... It felt like a small step above a prison." You added with a sigh and laid your head on the table. "But if I don't go back, it's just gonna be me. And after this little adventure? I'm not sure I could even survive on my own." With your head on the table, you tried to cover your face with your arm. Feeling some tears already beginning to spill out at just how hopeless you felt. 

"I just wish I had some way out…." You muttered pathetically into the table, trying so hard not to make it clear you had begun crying. Though it seemed he could tell as he scooted his chair closer to yours. A burly arm had wrapped around your shoulders as Arthur presses you against his chest. 

"... Sounds like quite a lot of trouble for someone who barely traveled." He commented with a small click of his tongue. "That's a shame…." 

"Y-yeah…" You sighed once more and lifted yourself up. Allowing the man to hold you for a moment longer before rubbing the palms of your hands into your eyes. "But I guess I'm just stuck with…. A shitty husband in a shitty town."

".... Actually, I might have another option." Arthur's voice rumbled out. Making your head turn and fully look at him. Your head tilted in curiosity as you watch him shift to get a better look at you. "Though, depends on a few things."

"L-like?" You couldn't help but pry, seeing as he was being so cryptic with exactly what he was saying. He shifted once more, leaning back in his chair and pulling out a cigarette. He offered one to you, which normally you would reject, but seeing as it was just the two of you. Taking one of the cigarettes, you placed it between your lips as he lit a match. He reached over and helped lit your cigarette before lighting his own. Taking a longer drag than you and exhaled it out slowly.

"Depends on how ya feel about outlaws Miss." He grumbled low this time. As if anyone passing by the cabin could possibly hear your conversation. Your eyes grew wide as you somewhat pieced together what this kind of man reminded you of. You had ran into plenty of travelers while helping Lou at the hotel, a few certainly were more rough than others. The only other outlaws you really heard of were the gang of them that used to plague Valentine.

"To be honest, I don't got much dealin's with outlaws." You spoke truthfully. Despite this man revealing what he really did for a living, he had done way more for you than anyone else in your life had. Even Paul when he wasn't like he was now hadn't done much but put you on a train. It just…. Wasn't meant to be.

And you already felt strangely safe with this man you've only known a few hours. 

"See… I got uh, well a camp of others who're lot like you. Tossed aside, wantin more than what life had given them so far." He explained as he puffed off his cigarette, while you took in yours. The tobacco soothing your racing heart as you listened closely to Arthur. "We all look out for each other, and we do travel a lot. Yer more than welcome to come join us. Hell maybe if ya help earn some money, one day you can feel free to leave and just…. Go travel this beautiful land." 

His words sounded too good to be true. Considering he had called himself an outlaw and is offering you a way out of the life you called a hellhole for so long. At this point, your mouth was agape as you took in exactly what he was saying.

"S-so wait…. Your group wouldn't mind someone just…. Joining up with you guys?" You couldn't help but ask, seeing as most people were warey of newcomers into their community. You already had to work hard to gain the trust of those in Annesburg, who knew what a gang of outlaws could be with trusting new people.

"Well, usually we take those who're willin ta work. With as many of us as there already are, it takes a lot to make sure everyone is fed and taken care of." He replied with a shrug. "Some of us do dirty work for money, others stick around camp. Do chores and such."

"A-and you t-travel?!" This time, your stutter was more excited at the thought of moving around than being super cold. Arthur chuckled at your reaction and nodded his head.

"Sometimes camp's gotta change, since some of us are outlaws and have bounties on our heads. We gotta keep movin. Plus, some jobs take us away from camp for a few days to weeks." He took the last drag of his cigarette before putting it out on his empty plate. "The only thing is…. Ya can't come back. And ya can't tell _anyone_ about who we are."

So here's where your choice became important. Do you decide to go back to Annesburg, take Paul's half-assed apology, only to slowly fall into the same rut as before. Most likely being stuck with children and miserable for the rest of your days before Paul worked himself to death?

Or…. Did you take the chance that you've been wanting for a very, very long time? And not only that, possibly be part of a group who seemed to be a lot like you. Wanting some adventure out of life and to explore the beauty of the wilderness that surrounded you.

"That…. That actually sounds…. Really amazing." You couldn't help but whisper out. Finishing up your cigarette and copying his movements of putting it out. "And…. You sure they wouldn't mind another mouth to feed?" 

"Hmmm…. Maybe for the few weeks yer on bed rest for that ankle of yours." He pointed to your injury, which you had completely forgotten. Between finally getting warm and telling your story, the pain had subsided to a small throb that you now felt. "Though I do got a friend who might be able to help heal that injury a bit faster."

".... O-okay…." You answered, softly at first. Taking a deep breath before finally nodding and looking at him. "I wanna join your group." 

Arthur's smile grew wider in response. Getting up from his seat and rubbed your shoulder softly. His eyes looking over to the widow, which now had the light from a full moon now pouring into the cabin.

"Looks like the weather's clear. But it's pretty late. Tomorrow we'll make sure you're good to ride and head out first thing in the morning." He said and bent down. Easily picking you up into his arms once more, he still kept you covered in your blankets. Your face had turned bright red at the gesture, especially when he brought you into the back room. There wasn't much in the room aside from a cabinet, a chest, and a bed in the corner. Too small for two people. He gently put you down on the lumpy mattress.

"You take the bed and get yer beauty rest." He winked at you as you tried to cover yourself more with the blankets. Thought you couldn't help but nod at his request. "Thankfully we didn't run into any Murfees when ya fell into that trap. Though they might still try and sniff around here if they find it empty of humans."

"That poor horse…" You couldn't help but utter softly. Still able to hear the terrible shriek it gave as it struggled to be free of it's death trap. Only to die in some deep dark hole without it's owner. Something that you had luckily avoided, just narrowly if it hadn't been for the nag. 

"Better it than you sweetheart." Arthur replied just as softly and brushed some of your hair back. "I'll wake ya up when it's time to leave." 

He turned towards the door and began to exit, at least until you called out to him.

"Th-thank you…." His blue eyes washed over you in bed. Despite the size, it had been more comfortable than the pathetic mattress the mining company had provided with your ' _house_ '. The place was even smaller than the cabin you currently found yourself in. Not to mention having to share the space among other women and families who's father's/son's worked in the mine.

"Your welcome. Get some sleep now alright?" He added with a nod. Waiting for you to get comfortable in the bed before leaving you alone. Only leaving the door slightly cracked in case the two of you needed to make a speedy escape. 

While you finally laid in the somewhat soft bed and allowed yourself to relax into a calm sleep. Eager to find out exactly what this new adventure being around a gang of outlaws would bring you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on turning it into a smut or not cause like.... Reader definitely needs some but I think I'll leave that up to you guys! If y'all want some smut to follow after this, I'll see what I can come up with!


End file.
